Another Five Percent
by sarang-baek
Summary: Bagaimana jika kau dapat mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95%? Bagaimana jika dunia ini ada didalam genggamanmu? Mana yang akan kau pilih, memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas, atau kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai? / YAOI! XIUHAN KRAY etc / Remake from Santhy Agatha's novel.


**Another 5% **

**Disclaimer: Story adalah sepenuhnya milik Santhy Agatha, saya hanya membuat ulang dengan perubahan tokoh, setting dan dengan sedikit pengubahan gaya bahasa.** _**I dont do**_** pla****giarsm.**** Saya t****idak mengakui ini milik saya, pun tidak mendapatkan keuntungan berupa materi atau keuntungan lainnya.**

**Warning! YAOI!**

**Main Cast: EXO**

**DLDR!**

* * *

"Luhan, aku pulang, aku akan kembali lagi sore."

Minseok mengecup lembut dahi kekasihnya, seperti biasa, setiap mereka akan berpisah, Minseok tidak akan pernah lupa untuk memberikan kecupan lembut dan belaian sayang di wajah pucat kekasihnya, hanya untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya.

"Pastikan kau baik-baik saja saat aku tidak di sisimu, mengerti?"

Meskipun tersenyum adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan, tapi karena Minseok, untuk Minseok, dan demi Minseok, Luhan masih tetap tersenyum sampai saat ini.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, pastikan kau datang kembali, atau aku akan menjadi tidak baik-baik saja." Luhan sudah berusaha untuk membuat suaranya terdengar lebing lantang, tapi suaranya tetap terdengar lemah dan Luhan benci itu.

Sekali lagi Minseok mengecup dahinya, sedikit lebih lama, seolah tidak ingin pergi sejengkalpun dari sisi Luhan.

"Aku pasti kembali, Luhan." Bisiknya pelan lalu menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif yang di dominasi oleh warna putih dan bau obat yang sangat menyengat.

Dan pintu itu adalah yang paling di bencinya, pintu yang selalu menelan bayangan Minseok,yang selalu membatasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Luhan sangat membenci pintu yang telah menjadi pemandangannya selama 6 bulan ini. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, kesepian, obat-obatan, kemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan-suntikan tiada henti, dan pemeriksaan yang mengganggu.

Pemeriksaan yang hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia akan enyah 3 bulan lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Luhan sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Pemeriksaan sial itu mengatakan bahwa Luhan hanya mampu bertahan sebanyak tiga persen dari seratus orang yang menderita penyakit yang sama dengannya. Kanker yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium akhir.

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin mati, bukan karena ia mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena Minseok, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya. Luhan masih punya banyak mimpi yang belum ia wujudkan bersama Minseok. Mimpi-mimpi yang telah ia rencanakan sebaik-baiknya. Hidup dengan Minseok di dunia yang damai dan penuh kebaikan. Luhan ingin mengubah dunia yang nyaris hancur ini, demi Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum getir memikirkan mimpinya yang seluas galaxy itu, impian yang mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bermimpi sedangkan ia terjebak di dalam tubuh lemah ini? Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sekarat dan yang akan segera melebur bersama mimpi-mimpinya.

Tubuh yang tidak berguna bahkan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tubuh yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain. Tubuh yang hanya bisa terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, yang sepenuhnya tergantung pada perawatan medis.

Tapi Luhan sangat berterimakasih kepada orang tua Minseok karena telah melahirkan Minseok kedunia ini. Minseok yang tidak meninggalkannya, bahkan setelah Luhan menjadi sangat tidak berguna dan hanya bisa merepotkannya.

Minseok tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan Luhan, meskipun jika Luhan memaksanya, memakinya dan bahkan jika Luhan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar.

Sampai kemudian Luhan luluh dan menyerah, Minseok benar-benar mencintainya, dan Luhan mengutuk dirinya karena menjadi kejam, memaksa Minseok untuk menjauh dari orang yang begitu dicintainya.

_Tuhan.._

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengucapkan nama itu, memikirkan Minseok selalu mengingatkannya kepada Tuhan. Meskipun sekarang Luhan sudah muak untuk meminta kesembuhan kepada Tuhan. Luhan tahu Tuhan sudah menggariskannya, Tuhan sudah menetapkannya untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan.

.

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan." Suara berat yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya itu membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh. Teman sekamarnya yang baru masuk kemarin dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat itu sudah bangun. Matanya terlihat begitu teduh, membuatnya nyaman, entah mengapa.

"Sepertinya kita akan bersama untuk beberapa saat." Lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan berusaha untuk duduk, dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya tampak lemah dan rapuh, terlihat seperti ia bisa rubuh kapan saja, tapi entah mengapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dirinya.

"Mungkin, jika aku dapat bertahan lebih lama." Jawab Luhan pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Lelaki itu mengeryit dan berdeham. "Kenapa?"

Kali ini Luhan yang mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan lelaki itu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruang intensif untuk penderita kanker stadium akhir yang sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Tentu saja ia akan segera mati, dan lelaki itu juga, apakah ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri? Ia juga berada di ruangan tanpa harapan ini, seharusnya dia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan, mungkin aku akan segera mati." Jawab Luhan datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh, "Itu hanya vonis dokter, lagipula itu hanya kemungkinan, dan dia hanya manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehandak lain, siapa tahu?"

"Tuhan?" Luhan mengusap rambutnya, yang mulai menipis karena kemotherapy tiada henti, "Aku bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut namaNya."

"Kau sudah tidak percaya lagi padaNya?"

"Bukan," Bantah Luhan, "Aku percaya, hanya saja.. aku rasa itu sia-sia, meminta mukzizat kesembuhan kepadaNya, aku yakin Dia ingin aku mati."

Lelaki itu terkekeh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kau terlalu sinis." Tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti, "Kita harus bersyukur karena kita di beri kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan, daripada tidak bisa mati, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan akhirnya ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang kita cintai." Luhan menoleh karena suara laki-laki disebrangnya itu berubah dan terdengar sedih.

"Orang yang kau cintai.." Ujar lelaki itu dengan suara seraknya. "Lelaki yang baru saja pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Kau melihatnya?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung, ada yang mencintaimu sedalam itu."

"Kau benar, aku sangat beruntung." Luhan tidak membantah, perasaan hangat tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dadanya.

"Kalau saja.. kalau saja kau di berikan kesempatan untuk sembuh dan hidup dengan sehat, demi kekasihmu itu, tapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik punggungmu, akankah kau memilihnya?"

Alis Luhan bertautan, ia makin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki tua renta itu. "Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika aku bisa tetap hidup, untuk kekasihku. Aku akan menerima seberat apapun resikonya." Jawab Luhan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa hal seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu dan dunia akan berjalan baik tanpa dirimu dan kekasihmu akan bahagia kelak dengan seseorang yang baru, yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan, atau pilihan kedua adalah kau di beri kekuatan untuk melawan takdirmu, kau tetap hidup dan sembuh tetapi konsekuensinya adalah beban dunia ini, apakah dunia akan berjalan dengan baik atau hancur jika di bebankan di atas pundakmu. Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku akan memilih kehidupan, demi kekasihku."

"Dan menanggung beban berat di atas pundakmu?" Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi, jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai itu."

"Aku tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diriku sendiri." Tegas Luhan.

"Hm, katanya, kita sebagai manusia hanya menggunakan 10 % kekuatan dari otak kita."

Luhan makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan lelaki tua itu, ia mengganti topic pembicaraan seenaknya. "Aku dengar juga begitu."

"Walaupun hanya menggunakan 10% dari kekuatan otaknya, manusia bisa menjadi makhluk yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai alam, menguasai makhluk lain, menciptakan senjata, menciptakan kehancuran, merasa dirinya adalah Tuhan." Lanjut lelaki tua itu.

Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju, tapi ia juga punya pendapat lain. "Benar, tapi kau hanya melihat dari sisi negatifnya saja. Dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kekuatan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan, mengubah bebatuan menjadi patung indah yang bernilai, membangun bangunan-bangunan indah, musik-musik yang menghibur jiwa dan kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan segalanya."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi, Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa ia suka sekali tertawa di keadaan yang seperti ini. "Tentu saja, selalu ada positif dan negatif dalam segala hal." Tatapannya menajam. "Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia bisa bisa mengaktifkan kinerja otaknya semaksimal mungkin? Katakanlah sampai 95% dari fungsi otaknya."

Seketika Luhan terpana akan pertanyaan lelaki tua itu, Luhan tersenyum kecil, setidaknya ini bisa membunuh kebosanannya sampai Minseok datang nanti.

"Mungkin manusia itu bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan," Lelaki tua itu mengangguk setuju, "Dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia inginkan, terbang, membaca pikiran orang lain, menggerakan benda-benda tanpa menyentuhnya, menghentikan waktu, bahkan mungkin menghidupkan orang mati, dengan kata lain dia bisa menjadi manusia super dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas."

Lelaki tua itu menggangguk lagi dengan pasti, "Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia yang diberi kekuatan tak terbatas itu memiliki sifat yang jahat dan keji?" Tanyanya.

"Kehancuran."

Lelaki tua itu menghela napas panjang, "Tuhan menciptakan manusia sebagai makhluk yang sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaannya. Tapi tetap, manusia bukanlah Tuhan, maka kita pun di ciptakan dengan kekurangan, kelemahan, nafsu yang mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh hal-hal jahat. Seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, tetap tidak akan bisa menyaingi kekuatan Tuhan. Maka jika manusia yang lemah hati ini di beri kekuatan tak terbatas itu, kehancuran adalah jawaban mutlak untuk itu."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, begitupun pendapatnya.

"Jika kau tiba-tiba saja sembuh, bahkan lebih dari sembuh, jika kau bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu hingga 95% apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" Tanya lelaki tua itu serius.

Pikiran Luhan melayang jauh, sembuh dan memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas?

Dengan membayangkannya saja Luhan merasa begitu bahagia, ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk Minseok, bahkan ia bisa menciptakan dunia baru untuk Minseok, dunia yang indah dan jauh dari kehancuran dunia yang sekarang ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan menciptakan dunia yang indah untuk kekasihku. Jika aku benar-benar memiliki kekuatan itu maka aku akan menjauhkan kehancuran dari dunia ini dengan seluruh tenagaku, untuk kekasihku." Luhan tersenyum, ia teringat mimpinya. "Hey Pak tua, kau tahu, sebenarnya itu adalah mimpiku, menciptakan dunia yang indah untuk kekasihku." Lanjutnya.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan eksperinya terlihat lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. "Beristirahatlah, Luhan. Entah aku harus memberimu ucapat selamat atau mengasihanimu, entah kau adalah makhluk yang beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangun sebagai manusia baru, semoga hatimu di kuatkan."

Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin menjauh dari indera pendengaran Luhan dan ia tiba-tiba saja mengantuk lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

"Luhan."

Usapan yang sangat familiar dan suara yang sangat amat Luhan kenali itu perlahan-lahan menembus dimensi lain yang sedang Luhan rasakan, membangunkannya dari kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan susah payah lalu ia melihat Minseok duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, menatapnya penuh cinta, sama seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini Luhan merasa berbeda, ia merasa luar biasa.

Luhan teringat kepada lelaki tua yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke ranjang sebrang tapi ia tidak menemukan lelaki tua itu, pun ranjang tersebut begitu rapi seolah tidak ada yang menempatinya.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Minseok sedikit bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan.

"Kemana lelaki tua itu? Apa ia di pindahkan?"

"Lelaki tua? Tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, Luhan, sama seperti enam bulan lalu."

Luhan tertegun, ia yakin bahwa ia benar-benar mengobrol dengan lelaki tua itu, dan itu benar-benar terasa nyata, tapi Minseok terlihat serius dengan perkataannya. Luhan memijat tengkungnya pelan, mencoba mengusir pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"Apakah aku tertidur sangat lama?"

"Selama satu jam sejak aku datang, tertidur pulas, seperti bayi." Luhan dapat melihat senyuman di antara suara Minseok.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau tertidur begitu damai dan lelap, Luhan. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertidur selelap itu, mana mungkin aku menganggunya?" Minseok terdengar sedih walaupun ia mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Ujar Luhan sangat serius, ia benar-benar merasa sangat sehat, kesakitan-kesakitan yang selama ini terus menjadi bayangannya seolah hilang tertelan kegelapan.

Minseok tersenyum, "Aku melihatnya, Luhan. Kau terlihat begitu sehat." Minseokpun tidak berbohong, Luhannya terlihat sangat sehat, matanya kembali sejernih dulu.

Tapi Luhan bukan hanya merasa sehat, ia merasa sembuh, sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan Luhan merasa ia lebih sehat dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Luhan merasa ada yang berbeda di dalam dirinya, tapi Luhan belum tahu apa itu.

Apakah ini berhubungan dengan percakapannya yang entah nyata atau mimipinya itu?

Bahwa seandainya Luhan sembuh, seandainya ia bisa mengaktifkan 95% kekuatan otaknya..

.

Sementara Luhan memikirkan hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya itu, diluar, seorang lelaki tampan bersandar di tembok ruanganya, mendengarkan percakapannya dengan Minseok.

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum, lalu mencibir.

"Tuan Wu." Suara lelaki tua menyadarkan lamunanya. Kris menautkan alisnya, ia menatap pelayannya itu dengan garang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?"

Sang pelayang tua menatapnya gugup, "Mobil anda sudah siap, Tuan."

Kris mendengus, lalu menjauhi dinding pembatas antara Luhan dengan dirinya tadi, melewati lorong dengan kakinya yang jenjang membuat pelayan yang mengikutinya kepayahan.

Kris akan membiarkan Luhan menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Minseok kali ini. Sebelum Kris kembali untuk menghancurkan Luhan, lalu merebut Minseok dan menjadikan lelaki itu "Lima persennya".


End file.
